ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (stylized version)
The Museum of (Super) Natural History Level is the fourth level in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Version). Equipment Tips Blast Stream: Useful in particular against Snot Hags and Wayward Possessors. Boson Darts: Useful against Hound Demons. P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles Shock Blast: Useful against swarms of Flaming Skulls, Hound Demons, and mannequins. Slime Blower Mark II: Will come in handy against Black Slime and Black Slime entities. Walkthrough﻿ Dr. Rutherford, I Presume? In the Firehouse, Janine Melnitz informed Egon Spengler that Walter Peck called again. If the Ghostbusters fire just one more unauthorized Proton Stream, he'll shut us down for good. The Rookie walks to the front desk and Egon uses Peter to introduce the Plasm Distribution System, a heavily modified Slime Blower. He explains it utilizes a self-regenerating strain of ectoplasm and will be prudent for impairing entities, causing caustic Black Slime to go inert, and reveal otherwise invisible ethereal structures that reside on the physical plane. Everyone gathers upstairs in the lab. Ilyssa Selwyn recognizes the glyph as a Mandala, a symbol that signifies a path to obtain great power. Most of her colleagues assumed it's just an old constellation. Ray Stantz saw a connection with a passage from the Gozerian Codex indicating there is some kind of feeder system required to channel energy to a Destructor Form. Winston Zeddemore keyed in on "A Destructor Form," like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Egon and Ray mused it was entirely possible that system and this pattern were connected. Egon recalled Ilyssa said the Gozerian statuary at the Natural History Museum was on loan. He asked from whom. Ilyssa revealed it was from the Shandor Foundation, who control Ivo Shandor's remaining estate and holdings. Shandor was a big collector of Gozerian artifacts. Winston recognized the name. Ilyssa continued and explained that was what she was researching when Gozer attacked her. Shandor's architecture firm was involved in a number of projects around town in the late 18, early 1900s. Egon mentioned Dana Barrett's old building on Central Park West. Winston guessed Shandor did some renovations on the Public Library building on Fifth. Ilyssa confirmed and added so was the Natural History Museum. Egon wanted closer look at the Museum. Ilyssa noted she needed to be at the exhibition opening gala tonight. Ray drew up a plan. Egon would stay at the Firehouse and finish analyzing the data from the library. The rest would go in by the service entrance at the museum and lay low. Peter can attend the party as Ilyssa's guest and stay in plain sight of Peck, freeing up the others to check out the rest of the building. Head to Ecto-1 and depart for the museum. At the loading bay, the assistant curator is nowhere to be seen. Move across the bay and up the ramp then go right. The door to the museum is electronically locked. There should be a mechanism nearby. Flip the switch from red to green and the door should open. Head down the halls and neutralize the Black Slime with the Slime Blower. There will be another switch at the end of the hall. Flip it to proceed to the next room. Continue to neutralize Black Slime. In the short hall, go right. Something will zoom past. Follow it left. Switch to Capture Stream and move the slimed crates out of the way. Head down the hall and around the corner into a big storage room. Put on the P.K.E. Goggles and locate which crates can be moved. The crate at the end of the hall hides a boarded up door. Switch to Blast Stream and destroy the boards. Follow the hall and blast through another boarded up door. Some weird sounds come from a floating crate. Blast it with slime then with the Blast Stream. The assistant curator, Dr. Rutherford, was trapped inside. Escort Rutherford down the far hallway. There should be a room with a pair of black boards in the center. Snoop around the room to force a Snot Hag out of hiding. The room is big enough to dodge the Hag's attacks. Employ the zap, slam, and trap strategy. Proceed to the elevator. A Wayward Possessor flies out and possesses Ray. Switch to Slime Blower and blast him. When the Possessor is forced out, go to Blast Stream and nail her. She might possess Ray or Winston during the course of the fight. Just slime them then return to blasting the ghost. Take the elevator up to the main floor. Opening Night Walter Peck becomes irate at the sight of the other Ghostbusters an orders them to be ejected immediately. Peter asks to see Mayor Jock Mulligan. Peck tells Peter the Mayor is indisposed and wants to take the message. As they argue, Ilyssa starts to fall under the sway of something and begins to levitate. Ray and Winston notice. Ray is amazed at the sight of a Thermian Possession event. The Ghostbusters engage the Wayward Possessors. Even Peck gets possessed. Focus on one at a time. If they seem to all vanish, start sliming people to force the Possessors into the open. After Ilyssa is whisked away, Ray goes off to a security room to keep tabs on the ghosts. The Rookie takes advantage of the Plasmic Resonance on a gate and lifts it up with the Capture Stream. Head past two large masks and go left into a room. Neutralize the Black Slime with the Slime Blower. Equip the P.K.E. Meter and follow the ghosts' readings. Enter a short hall into a gated room. There should be paintings present. A Black Slime Floater will attack. Douse it in slime until the Black Slime on it is neutralized then switch to Blast Stream and wear out its P.K.E. until it can be trapped. Walk over the locked gate and Ray will raise it. Head into the hall to the next room. Oddly, there's no door. Equip the P.K.E. Meter and locate a hidden door. Switch to Slime Blower and douse the door to make it appear. Hot Pursuit The next room has three passageways but the center one is sealed with Spirit Locks. Two Snot Hags fly off down each of the other paths. Go right and enter the Mayan exhibit. Mayan Mannequins will animate and attack. Keep on the move and blast the mannequins with the Blast Stream or Shock Blast. Wayward Possessors will emerge from the destroyed mannequins. Blast and trap them then head through the hall to a Mayan pyramid room. Up near the ceiling are four large rings. Head over to the pok-ta-pok balls in the display cases and slime them. Pick one up with the Capture Stream and shoot the ball into a ring. Repeat for the other two. Several Black Slime Floaters will emerge from portals. Leave them to Winston and focus on neutralizing the portals. Once done, slime the ghosts and team up with Winston to trap them one by one. Walk up the steps to the pyramid and look down to the left. The fourth ball is inside a display case. Seal the last ring with the ball. A P.K.E. surge is generated and a door is revealed. Go through it into a hall. It leads to a room with masks on display. Open fire to force the Snot Hag out of hiding. Weaken her with either Blast Stream or Boson Darts them slam her around and trap. One of the Spirit Locks will dissipate back in the other room. Follow the hall to what appears to be a dead end. Equip the P.K.E. Meter and to locate the hidden door. Slime it and proceed. The Rookie and Winston wind up back in the original room with the three passages. Head down the left passage into a hall leading to the Egyptian exhibit. Take the stairs at the end of the hall to a display room. A swarm of Flaming Skulls will attack. Take them down quick with the Shock Blast. Head down the next hall to the next room. The room has three pits filled with Black Slime. A Black Slime Floater will attack. Neutralize it with slime then trap it. Switch to Capture Stream and grab the large disc in the corner. Place it on the well on the right. Look for the roken disc and carry it up the stairs on the left side of the room. There should be a display with the other half. Reconnect the two then wrangle it off the wall and seal the well on the left. Equip the P.K.E. Goggles and search for the third. It will be above the Black Slime well in the center of the room. Switch to Slime Blower and douse it. Once revealed, it will drop down onto the last well. The second Snot Had will appear. Blast and trap it to take out the last Spirit Lock. Go through the passage to another hidden door. Go right to the Civil War exhibit. Ray radios in and informs the others Dr. Rutherford is gone but Ilyssa is near the Civil War exhibit. Just as Rookie and Winston head to the door, two warring sides of Civil War Ghosts manifest. With the door sealed with Spirit Locks, the only way out is to end the stand off. Look to take out the leader of each side first. They hold their side's respective flags. With them trapped, the Spirit Locks are undone. Once the smoke clears, head past the door into a hall. Ray will unlock the gate and head into the room. Go right to return to the main display room. Ilyssa Found Rookie and Winston run into Ray and Peter. They locate Ilyssa but a bunch of Black Slime Floaters and Hound Demons attack them. Equip to Shock Blast and blast the hounds. Once they are all taken care of, help neutralize the Floaters and trap them. Peter helps up Ilyssa as she comes to. Egon arrives with bad news. The Ghostworld is beginning to push through multiple cross portals from their dimension into the physical plane. Ray believed it prudent to get back to the Firehouse and run more tests with Ilyssa. However, the Mandala under the obelisk starts glowing. A Black Slime Elemental rises up from the Mandala and animates the Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton. Circle around the Rex and douse it in slime. When it whips its tail, several Hound Demons will manifest. Disperse them with the Shock Blast or Boson Darts. Then keep on sliming the Rex. Once the Black Slime is neutralized, switch to Capture Stream and wrangle the skull off. The skeleton collapses but the skull keeps on attacking. Douse and neutralize the Black Slime on the skull then nail with the Blast Stream and Boson Darts. When the skull starts recharging its Black Slime reserve, go back to the Slime Blower and douse. Once neutral, hit the skull with Boson Darts again. Keep up this pattern until its toast. Peck, covered in slime, goes into a tirade. He declares he's going to shut down the containment grid for good and strip the Ghostbusters of their permanent license, even if it means losing his job, too. Egon scans Peck. He flips out and storms off. Egon notes they should keep an eye on Peck. Peter doesn't catch on. Egon reiterates they really need to keep an eye on him. Another node on the Mandala goes dark. Scans *Negatively Charged Ectoplasmic Residue **Just after leaving the loading bay *Wayward Possessors **After second set of Negatively Charged Ectoplasmic Residue pools *Plasmic Resonance **In the storage room after the first encounter with a Wayward Possessor *Snot Hags **In the large room after finding Dr. Rutherford *Psychokinetic Biological Inhabitation **Second encounter with Wayward Possessor *Extraplanar Obelisk **In the center of the main exhibit *The Skeptic **Walter Peck in the main exhibit *Black Slime Floaters **Just after the Possessor Ghost encounter at the main exhibit *Phantom Architectural Remnants **In the room temporarily with no exit after the Possessor Ghost encounter in the main exhibit *Mayan Mannequins **In the Mayan exhibit *Egyptian Mannequins **At the Egyptian exhibit *Flaming Skulls **In the Egyptian exhibit *Negatively Charged Ectoplasm Source **In the Egyptian exhibit, in a well in the Sun disc room *Civil War Ghosts **At the Civil War exhibit *Hound Demons **After returning to the main exhibit *Mandala **In the center of the main exhibit before the battle against the Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton *T-Rex, Black Slimed **First part of boss fight at end of level *T-Rex Skull, Black Slimed **Second part of boss fight at end of level Art Pages *Negatively Charged Ectoplasmic Residue **Near Black Slime pools in the next room after leaving the loading bay at start of level. *Plasmic Resonance **In a crate next to an arcade machine in a storage area. *Snot Hag **In an alcove in the right side of the room where you first encounter a Snot Hag. *Psychokinetic Biological Inhabitation **Hidden in a crate in a corner of the hallway after the second Wayward Possessor encounter. *The Skeptic **Hidden inside a couch to right of the elevator. *Wayward Possessors **Hidden inside a locker in a security room before the main exhibit area. *Extraplanar Obelisk **Hidden in an object in the left corner of an alcove in the main exhibit room. *Phantom Architectural Remnants **Hidden inside a bench in the room with a hidden door and red and purple paintings. *Mayan Mannequins **Hidden inside a display case in the Mayan Pyramid room (room with four big rings). *Flaming Skulls **Hidden inside a very small animal statue at the top of the stairs, just after the skull room and big jackal statue en route to the Egyptian section. *Egyptian Mannequin **Hidden inside an Egyptian statue in the hallway to the Egyptian section. *Negatively Charged Ectoplasm Source **Next to a low bench in the room where you reassemble the cover for the Egyptian well. *Civil War Ghosts **Hidden in a uniform display case before entering the Civil War exhibit *Black Slime Floater **After the Civil War exhibit, when Peter rejoins the group, in hall go right and shoot the tall dark crystal *Hound Demons **Hidden in a bench in a corner of the main exhibit room, on your right as you enter the room. *T-Rex, Black Slimed **Hidden in a potted plant in a corner of the main exhibit room. *T-Rex Skull, Black Slimed **Hidden in a large Gozerian statue in a corner of the main exhibit room. Version Differences *This version of the level takes place only in the museum. In the Realistic version, the level continues down underground tunnels. *The boss is a Black Slimed Tyrannosaurus Rex courtesy of a Black Slime Elemental. The boss in the Realistic Version is The Chairman. Gallery Gameplay GBTVGSVlevelMOSHloadingscreencap1.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap01.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap02.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap03.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap04.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap05.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap06.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap07.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap08.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap09.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap10.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap11.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap12.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap13.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap14.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap15.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap16.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap17.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap18.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap19.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap20.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap21.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap22.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap23.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap24.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap25.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap26.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap27.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap28.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHloadingscreencap2.png|"Opening Night" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap29.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap30.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap31.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap32.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap33.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap34.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap35.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap36.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap37.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap38.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap39.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap40.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap41.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap42.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap43.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap44.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHloadingscreencap3.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap45.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap46.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap47.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap48.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap49.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap50.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap51.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap52.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap53.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap54.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap55.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap56.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap57.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap58.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap59.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap60.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap61.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap62.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap63.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap64.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap65.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap66.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap67.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap68.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap69.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap70.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap71.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap72.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap73.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap74.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap75.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap76.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap77.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap78.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap79.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap80.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap81.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap82.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap83.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap84.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap85.png|"Hot Pursuit" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHloadingscreencap4.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap86.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap87.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap88.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap89.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap90.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap91.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap92.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap93.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGSVlevelMOSHscreencap94.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area Dr. Rutherford, I Presume? 1st Cinematic DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic01.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic02.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic03.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic04.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic05.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic06.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic07.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic08.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic09.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSVCinematic10.jpg Dr. Rutherford, I Presume? 2nd Cinematic DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic01.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic02.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic03.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic04.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic05.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic06.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic07.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic08.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic09.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic10.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic11.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic12.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic13.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic14.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic15.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic16.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic17.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic18.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic19.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV2Cinematic20.jpg Dr. Rutherford, I Presume? 3rd Cinematic DrRutherfordIPresumeSV3Cinematic01.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV3Cinematic02.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV3Cinematic03.jpg Dr. Rutherford, I Presume? 4th Cinematic DrRutherfordIPresumeSV4Cinematic01.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV4Cinematic02.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV4Cinematic03.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV4Cinematic04.jpg Dr. Rutherford, I Presume? 5th Cinematic DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic01.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic02.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic03.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic04.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic05.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic06.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic07.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic08.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic09.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV5Cinematic10.jpg Dr. Rutherford, I Presume? 6th Cinematic DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic01.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic02.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic03.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic04.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic05.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic06.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic07.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic08.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic09.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic10.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic11.jpg DrRutherfordIPresumeSV6Cinematic12.jpg Opening Night 1st Cinematic OpeningNightSVCinematic01.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic02.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic03.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic04.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic05.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic06.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic07.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic08.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic09.jpg OpeningNightSVCinematic10.jpg Opening Night 2nd Cinematic OpeningNightSV2Cinematic01.jpg OpeningNightSV2Cinematic02.jpg OpeningNightSV2Cinematic03.jpg OpeningNightSV2Cinematic04.jpg Opening Night 3rd Cinematic OpeningNightSV3Cinematic01.jpg Hot Pursuit 1st Cinematic HotPursuitSVCinematic01.jpg HotPursuitSVCinematic02.jpg HotPursuitSVCinematic03.jpg HotPursuitSVCinematic04.jpg HotPursuitSVCinematic05.jpg Hot Pursuit 2nd Cinematic HotPursuitSV2Cinematic01.jpg HotPursuitSV2Cinematic02.jpg Hot Pursuit 3rd Cinematic HotPursuitSV3Cinematic01.jpg Hot Pursuit 4th Cinematic HotPursuitSV4Cinematic01.jpg HotPursuitSV4Cinematic02.jpg Hot Pursuit 5th Cinematic HotPursuitSV5Cinematic01.jpg HotPursuitSV5Cinematic02.jpg Hot Pursuit 6th Cinematic HotPursuitSV6Cinematic01.jpg HotPursuitSV6Cinematic02.jpg HotPursuitSV6Cinematic03.jpg HotPursuitSV6Cinematic04.jpg HotPursuitSV6Cinematic05.jpg HotPursuitSV6Cinematic06.jpg HotPursuitSV6Cinematic07.jpg Hot Pursuit 7th Cinematic HotPursuitSV7Cinematic01.jpg HotPursuitSV7Cinematic02.jpg Hot Pursuit 8th Cinematic HotPursuitSV8Cinematic01.jpg HotPursuitSV8Cinematic02.jpg HotPursuitSV8Cinematic03.jpg HotPursuitSV8Cinematic04.jpg Ilyssa Found 1st Cinematic IlyssaFoundSVCinematic01.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic02.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic03.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic04.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic05.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic06.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic07.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic08.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic09.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic10.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic11.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic12.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic13.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic14.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic15.jpg IlyssaFoundSVCinematic16.jpg Ilyssa Found 2nd Cinematic IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic01.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic02.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic03.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic04.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic05.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic06.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic07.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic08.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic09.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic10.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic11.jpg IlyssaFoundSV2Cinematic12.jpg Ilyssa Found 3rd Cinematic IlyssaFoundSV3Cinematic01.jpg IlyssaFoundSV3Cinematic02.jpg IlyssaFoundSV3Cinematic03.jpg IlyssaFoundSV3Cinematic04.jpg Ilyssa Found 4th Cinematic IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic01.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic02.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic03.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic04.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic05.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic06.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic07.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic08.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic09.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic10.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic11.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic12.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic13.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic14.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic15.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic16.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic17.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic18.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic19.jpg IlyssaFoundSV4Cinematic20.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels